Blue Eyes
by I or Eye
Summary: She has always liked a certain dark haired girl in 2A-1 but nobody is aware of this revelation. Completed: 21.07.2010
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: Fixed a missing dialogue that FFnet messed up in the flashback.**** Please let me know if there are anymore errors. Sorry no updates yet. **

**A/N 2: I don't own K-ON! and its characters. **

**I was elated that there's a season two of K-ON! airing this month. So happy that I picked up writing this abandoned fic once again, despite me having a tight schedule with work and whatnot. xD Yes, it's sad to say that this fic was originally plotted and halfway written late May last year. I've been terribly busy with IRL… I know, lame excuse but it's true. *sweats* I've only picked this back up after watching episode one of K-ON! feeling inspired again.**

**Anyway, this fic will be slightly more serious than the previous one and it will definitely be a chapter longer. Oh and Azunyan won't be in this fic.**

**I've noted that there is a massive Mio x Ritsu/Yui fanbase going around FFnet (though, IRL has kept me busy from actually reading them), so I've decided to post something different… although something similar to my last fic for those who have read it. (Many thanks to those who reviewed that one.) xD Sorry to disappoint the Mio x Ritsu/Yui fans again. ^^;**

**Warning: Unbeta-ed, so I apologize for the errors. And yes, it's not my forte but I've attempted humor again and I think… I've failed. Huge time. Nyaha.**

**Anyway, let's see how I fare with this one. Please R&R. Enjoy!**

**Summary: She has always liked a certain dark haired girl in 2A-1 but nobody is aware of this revelation.**

**

* * *

**

**Blue Eyes by I or Eye (Me)**

Chapter One

Tsumugi, the composer of the group glanced over at their lyricist who had her face scrunched up in concentration as she scrutinized at the paper before her. Body slightly hunched and mouth slightly ajar, she tapped the butt of her mechanical pencil on the table nonchalantly. Tsumugi found it amusing to watch her friend's behavior, changing from one expression to another within seconds. There was a time when the black haired girl would purse her lips in a straight line and her brows slightly furrowed obviously in deep thought. All her body movements seemed to halt for a whole minute before a small smile etched its way to her lips and she began humming a tune to herself. Her feet tapped lightly on the wooden floor of their light music club to a silent rhythm in her head as she started scribbling words onto paper. Or the times where the black haired girl would gaze into the air with a thoughtful look whilst nibbling subconsciously on the butt of her pencil. Tsumugi found the whole scene adoringly cute.

Unbeknownst to the sandy blonde, a giggle escaped her lips and Akiyama Mio glanced up curiously, all activities halted. A small blush worked its way up to Tsumugi's cheeks at being caught of staring.

"Um…" Mio cocked her head to a side, setting her mechanical pencil down.

'_Ah, that look is utterly __**moe**__!' _Tsumugi resisted the urge to _glomp_ her fellow band member right on the spot.

"Is there something on my face?" The black haired queried, proceeding to feel her face for something that she thought Tsumugi was staring at.

"A-ah, no! No. It's nothing. Just spaced out, that's all," Tsumugi cleared her throat softly; face flushed in embarrassment and the bassist cum lyricist quirked an elegant eyebrow at her friend's reply. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tsumugi noticed her sighing and took this opportunity to change the subject.

"Mm-m," Mio shook her head lightly before propping her chin onto her right palm, eyes staring directly into the blonde's. Slowly, a small lazy grin was seen on her face. "Since you were spacing out, I bet you were thinking about _that _again, am I right?"

"_That_?" The blonde repeated, confused.

"Yeah, you know, the moment where Yui actually jumped into Ritsu's arms in tears of gratitude for 'saving' her from the '_Malicious-Mutt-From-Hell'_ as Yui had so passionately name it," The black haired girl said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. Tsumugi's eyes widened at this as the memories came flooding back to her at yesterday's events…

**XXXX**

_A day ago…_

_It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the four girls decided to go for window-shopping at the town district for a change. Everyone was dressed casually that day and went to the arranged venue to meet up. Upon arriving, Tsumugi spotted Ritsu and Mio chatting idly by the bench with Ritsu making lewd comments at Mio as usual. They saw her and waved her over. Several minutes later, they spotted a shorthaired brunette not far away running towards them enthusiastically. _

"_Yui!" Ritsu hollered with a grin plastered to her face. _

"_Sorry I am late! I bumped into Nodoka-chan on the way and asked her to join us," Yui, the band's guitarist, panted. Behind her, Manabe Nodoka smiled at the three girls who greeted her warmly._

"_Good job, Yui! Now that we've recruited another fellow member, let's head off!" Ritsu punched the air jovially._

"_Yeah!" Yui cheered alongside the drummer, earning odd and amused looks from bystanders._

"_Oi-oi," Mio muttered, shaking her head in embarrassment at her friends' antics. "What are we… elementary school kids or something?" Tsumugi and Nodoka sweatdropped but the three trailed behind Ritsu and Yui nevertheless._

_An hour went by and they were wandering down the streets aimlessly while randomly entering any shopping malls or shops that intrigued them. They were chatting casually as they spent their day together and if you minus the childish behaviors emitting from Yui and Ritsu, nothing out of the ordinary occurred._

…_That is until Ritsu spotted something laying in one of the alleys. Always the curious and mischievous one, the drummer approached it with great interest. Mio noticed that her childhood friend had strayed away from the group, so she stopped to see where her friend had disappeared to. Spotting her nearby, she strolled over with Yui close behind. Tsumugi and Nodoka lagged not far away._

"_Ricchan?" Yui called tentatively as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder upon reaching the drummer. _

"_Look! Isn't he cute?" Ritsu gushed excitedly as she pointed at something and the girls peered over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of a sleeping black dog by the walls. _

"_Uhh… you stopped just to inspect a stray dog?" Nodoka straightened her glasses as she frowned._

"_Hey, I happen to love dogs! He has the loveliest fur despite being a stray… It looks so shiny…" Ritsu beamed._

"_How can you tell? There's barely any light in this narrow passageway," Mio scowled at her warily. "And how do you know it's a he?"_

"_Well, I can just tell, 'kay?" The drummer huffed. "I just know it. Just call it my natural instincts!"_

"_What kind of instinct is that?" Mio scrutinized at her childhood friend._

"_He does look mighty. But we shouldn't be bothering it since it's resting, should we?" Tsumugi commented softly from behind the bassist and Nodoka nodded in agreement._

"_But he is so cute…. I wanna touch him!" Ritsu bent down and inched closer to the still sleeping black dog. Yui followed Ritsu suit with enthusiasm._

"_Ritsu, don't!" Mio hissed when her childhood friend reached out to pat its head. "Yui, not you too!"_

"_Hora, hora, wake up," Ritsu called softly with a smile, ignoring Mio's protests. The dog however did not move or made any acknowledgement that it heard her. The drummer called again, this time louder and prodding at its ear. The dog opened its golden eyes lazily and stared at Ritsu with mild interest before snorting at her and resumed its nap time. _

"_Ah." A vein popped out on Ritsu's temple._

"_Did you just _snort_ at me?" she growled and the dog ignored her. It was definitely testing her patience, she thought. "You did, didn't you…?"_

"_Will you stop that already? It clearly won't understand what you're trying to say to it. Let's go before we waste anymore time," Mio sighed. All the while Tsumugi and Nodoka perspired uneasily and Yui just stared at it._

"_But it _snorted_ at me! That's rude, ya know!" Ritsu whined._

"_IT'S JUST A _DOG_!" Mio finally exploded. "Leave it alone already!"_

"_Stupid dog!" Ritsu swiftly and forcefully jabbed her finger several times at the dog's head in anger. _

"_A… ah, ah, Ricchan, Ricchan! D-Don't do that!" Yui nervously called out, eyeing the dog fearfully as it snapped open its eyes. With a low growl it immediately stood up from its position and barked at Ritsu as it tried to bite off her offensive finger. Ritsu jumped back in surprise whereas Yui stumbled back beside her friend. The black dog didn't let up its barking as it bore its teeth in anger. Ritsu scattered back a few steps. _

"_Sh*t! It's not a HE! It's a _SHE_!" Ritsu cried out in realization. "I _**hate**_ female dogs—!"_

_Mio had already run and cower behind a bewildered Tsumugi with tearful eyes at the sudden outburst of the animal. Tsumugi felt giddy with surprise and happiness when she felt the bassist latching onto her arm desperately. She won't let that mean dog harm Mio, she decided with determination, eyes twinkling with protection. _

_Nodoka was already in a safe distance when she saw Ritsu provoking the dog. She knew the outcome would be this and fled the scene before matters got worse, which obviously did. She pushed up her red framed glasses with a sullen look and tsked, "What happened to your love for dogs now, Ritsu?"_

_Onlookers that went by looked around at the commotion and some took off hastily when they saw the angry looking dog barking madly at the four girls._

_Tsumugi had to drag Mio away from the scene immediately and comforted her while Yui yelled in fear as she scrambled back when the dog changed its target and ran after her instead. She backed up against the wall and realized in horror that she has no more place to run to. She tried scaring the dog away by randomly crying out, "G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MALICIOUSMUTTFROMHELL!"_

_A loud crashing sound assaulted in the guitarist's ears as she opened her eyes to look for the source of sound. She saw Ritsu with a trashcan cover in both her hands as she attacked the dog again with the lid. The dog snarled and attempted to leap at Ritsu but she was faster as she frantically bashed the lid on the black dog's head. The dog yelped in pain as it fled away from the frenzied drummer. Her hair was frizzy from the attack and adrenalin rush as she panted heavily for air. And she stood slightly hunched over and her legs were bent and wide apart from each other as she heaved in an unladylike manner. She unceremoniously tossed the covers aside and leaned against the wall for support. _

"_Ricchan! You saved me!" Yui threw herself onto Ritsu who managed to catch her before tumbling to the ground with a thud. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" _

"_Y-Yui… it's nothing! I sure taught that dog a lesson she won't forget! Aha… haha… Ahaha!" Ritsu laughed shamelessly whilst scratching the back of her head._

**XXXX**

"I seriously think Ritsu is the more malevolent one compared to that dog. I can't believe she actually _bashed_ the poor pup away…" Mio sniffed disapprovingly as Tsumugi snapped back to reality.

She then muttered under her breath at her last sentence, "…Besides, it was her fault to begin with anyway."

Tsumugi perspired lightly at her comment and replied with her trademark, "Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma…" before continuing with, "At least no one got hurt." The blonde smiled wanly and Mio looked away with a small blush. She still had that sullen look on her face though as she heard Mio mumbled, "…'cept for the dog that is."

"Speaking of the devil, where the heck are Ritsu and Yui? They are an hour late!" the bassist then grumbled, instantly changing the topic.

"Maybe they are caught up with classroom chores," Tsumugi offered kindly, not missing a beat.

"They could've at least informed us or something…" Mio sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "It's only a month away till our next performance and we haven't gotten ready anything."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something. We always do, don't we?" Tsumugi laughed softly.

"I guess… B-but I dislike keeping things to the last minute,'' the black haired bassist muttered.

"My, Mio-chan is always so diligent! That's what I like about her," Tsumugi remarked happily and the girl in topic blushed heavily at the sudden comment, grey eyes widening.

"M-Mugi. Don't say something embarrassing so straightforwardly like that. Please," Mio pleaded, face still flaming. "I don't understand why the three of you love to embarrass me so much."

"Mmm… Maybe it's because Mio-chan's too cute to resist," Tsumugi clapped her hands together as her eyes twinkled, looking pleased at the blushing face of her crush.

The bassist just groaned in defeat as she allowed her forehead to hit the table. The blonde patted her head fondly before stifling a chuckle. The caressing of hair went on for a minute or two before the door of the light music club burst open and Tsumugi hastily removed her hand from Mio's head.

"Osu!" A shorthaired girl greeted cheerfully.

"Sorry we're late!" Another girl followed from behind with a sheepish look. "The teacher had us doing some errands before allowing us to leave for the day."

"Ritsu, Yui," Mio snapped her head up and stood with a crossed look. "You could've at least text me or Mugi to inform us that you'd be late."

"We thought it wouldn't take long, that's why we didn't think of it. Ne, Yui?" Ritsu grinned as she took her seat opposite Mio's and the guitarist nodded vigorously.

"What's the matter? Missed me while we were gone?" The drummer winked at her suggestively and the bassist blushed. "Not in a hundred million years, Ritsu. Since you're so dependent on me, I'd doubt you could even make it a week without me," the black haired girl huffed.

"Oh! I know I will miss Mio-chan if she isn't around!" Yui piped in happily before Ritsu had the chance to give a snarky remark. The black haired girl blushed harder at the innocent comment.

And Tsumugi decided to play along, electric blue eyes gleaming, "Oh no, the one who would miss Mio-chan the most would definitely be me."

"S-Stop it you three!" Mio groaned as she slumped to her seat in defeat.

"Moe!" Ritsu and Yui gently poked the cheeks of their poor friend, who was about to stone up in embarrassment, cheekily.

**XXXX**

Akiyama Mio was found slightly hunched over the table after class, a hand gripping onto a pen as she scribbled random words onto a piece of paper. This has been going on for a few days now and it piqued her friends' interest.

"Mio-chan!" Yui called out as she and her friends strode over to the raven haired girl.

Mio's shoulders stiffened at the voice as she instantly stashed the paper and stationery into her bag, looking rather flustered.

"Hey! What's that you just hid?" Ritsu, the ever so mischievous one queried eagerly when they got near the perspiring girl.

"N-n-n-nothing!" She stuttered as she stood up awkwardly, the bag hidden from her friends' view. "Y-You guys are rather early today, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we got off a bit earlier…" The drummer hummed. "Say, you are hiding something, aren't you?"

"I told you it's nothing! It's just my assignment!" Mio snapped, side stepping away from Ritsu. She tried to make herself look casual but in truth, she looked rather fidgety to her band. Her eyes won't stop darting away from direct gazes from her friends.

"Oh, really?" Ritsu smirked, not satisfied. "Bet it was a love letter, wasn't it?"

"Wha—!" Mio's head whipped around so fast that a crick was heard.

"Is it?" Yui's eyes gleamed. "Is it, Mio-chan?"

"I told you it's n—"

"Cut it already Mio," Ritsu triumphantly grinned, hands at her hips. "Admit it that you were writing a love letter to a guy you like!"

For a moment there, no one could tell if Mio was going to blow up or not, with her face looking exceptionally red. She stood there, hands balled into fists as she tried regulating her breathing and Ritsu's annoyingly smirking face did little to help calm the dark haired girl down. But the girl let out a huff instead and said in a strangely calm voice, "Yeah. You're right. I was writing a love letter. Big deal."

And she shrugged as she walked past Ritsu as if nothing had happen.

"What? It's true?" The short haired drummer exclaimed with an owlish look. Yui seemed to be in shock as well as the two surrounded a surprised Mio.

"Tell us, who is it?" Ritsu demanded.

"Ne, ne! Is he cute like _Mr. Kero_?" Yui joined in the conversation, eyes twinkling and flushed face.

"He-hey now!" Mio stuttered with a frown. "You do realize I said that just to enlighten you? And Yui, since when did you like _frogs_?"

They continued pestering Mio and the poor girl tried fending herself. Somehow her tactic to catch Ritsu offguard backfired on her.

"I'll just find out myself then!" Ritsu lurched for Mio's schoolbag much to the black haired girl's horror.

"Stop. IT!" Mio screeched and a sound of open palm slapping forehead echoed across the emptying classroom.

"Ah." Yui gasped.

A girl who stood not far away from the three played the silent observer the moment she entered the classroom along with the guitarist and drummer. Things turned out to be amusing with all their bickering and whatnot as she watched with a smile but one lonely question kept nagging at her heart. Was it really a love letter that Mio-chan was writing? Kotobuki Tsumugi couldn't help but to wonder.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for more Mugi x Mio interactions in the second season! **

**Please review. =)**

**-Fei**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I was busy with RL and when I've decided to finish up the last bit of the story only did I realize there was a major plothole. Took me some time to finally fill in the missing details and adding and removing several parts… I'm glad I didn't post it before realizing the big mistake. So I apologize once again. And as compensation, I've made this ending chapter slightly longer than I originally planned. =D The Mugi episode in season 2 was the bomb! xD  
**

**On another note, thank you to those who reviewed the first part! It really made me smile. =)  
(I apologize if there are some part of the sentences or words missing... I think FFNet tends to mess up the format or something.)**

**Onto the last part… __****MAJOR OOC-NESS**** to ensue and w**atch out for the _**CORNIEST **_**plot ****up ahead****. You've been warned. 8D **

**

* * *

**

**Blue Eyes by I or Eye (Me)  
**

_Chapter Two_

There were times that Tsumugi wished she could do something about this longing feeling she felt for the dark haired bassist. At most, she could only stay close to the girl and spend time with her to ease her heart. But sometimes, staying close simply just wasn't enough. And because of that, she would occasionally resort to light, fleeting touches over Mio who, luckily and unluckily for the blonde, was oblivious to these small advances. And there were times that Mio would hesitatingly return the touch innocently much to the keyboardist's delight and at the same time, shame. She knew Mio was only being friendly, which added more guilt to the yellow haired girl. If Mio would ever find out of her thoughts and intentions, the bassist would never, _ever_ forgive her, Tsumugi was sure of it. She sighed inwardly. Now was one of those moments where Tsumugi found herself in a dilemma. Mio was close by and the blonde had to resist every urge she had to tackle the pretty girl in front of her. The way her eyes sparkled so vibrantly when she played the bass, the way she held her beloved bass so confidently, the way she smiled and the way she stood there with all the glory unbeknownst to the black haired girl. Oh, if only Mio knew how much power she had over Tsumugi.

Right now, the blushing Tsumugi noted that Mio had the most flawless frown on her features. She felt her heart thumping at the perfect sight and she paused midway. Tsumugi giggled inwardly. Who was she kidding? Mio is _faultless_ in every aspect to the keyboardist. She knew she was being biased but it didn't matter. Love does that to people it goes without saying. However, why was Mio frowning in the first place? She'd just assume that Ricchan must have teased her nastily as usual. That must be the case. She nodded mentally.

"—ight?"

Tsumugi blinked her eyes repeatedly when she noticed all her teammates were looking at her worriedly.

"Mugi-chan?" Yui voiced out innocently.

"U-uh?" Tsumugi was in a daze from her daydream stupor.

"Mugi? Are you okay?" It was Mio this time, removing her -_pristine, white-_ hand from the neck of her bass and placing onto Tsumugi's suddenly tensed shoulder.

Tsumugi shook her head and broke into a small smile, obviously trying to ignore the warmth radiating from that -_godly-_ hand, "I'm okay. Is something the matter? Why did all of you stop practicing halfway?"

"Uhh…" Ritsu was next to voice out, scratching her head. "You were the one who stopped playing and zoned out on us."

"Oh… Did I?" Tsumugi could feel her cheeks flaring up. All three of them nodded simultaneously.

"Did you wear yourself out? Maybe we should take a timeout," Mio suggested –_always so-_ kindly.

"Y-yes, please," Tsumugi replied gratefully.

"Yay! Tea time!" Yui threw her hands up in the air joyfully and Ritsu joined in cheering.

"Is that all you two could think of?" Mio glared at them from the sidelines.

"But Mio's too strict when it comes to practicing!" Ritsu pouted.

"You're supposed to be the team leader! Get a hold of yourself already!" Mio growled.

Tsumugi sighed inwardly as she took her seat beside Mio at the tables. Ritsu and Yui sat opposite Mio and Tsumugi, already digging in the cakes. She wondered if the feelings she harbored will ever go away soon. It was distracting her from her daily routine and it was starting to bother her.

Of course she did all that she could to get rid of the feeling many weeks back but avoiding the bassist was proven to be futile as the pain in her heart only manifested when Mio was not around. It had resulted in Mio's sudden aggressiveness to approach Tsumugi, demanding _–albeit meekly- _why she was being shunned for the past few days. Tsumugi could only come out with a random white lie and her friend seemed to buy it, although still slightly hurt. She then learnt that Mio had always thought Tsumugi to be one of her closest friends and she did not want their friendship to end in any way. This touched Tsumugi to the core and she vowed to never shun the girl again, regardless of what Tsumugi was feeling.

The blonde glanced at Mio and realize that Mio was staring straight at her with a rather familiar look in those _–ever so beautiful-_ grey eyes. It was the very same look she received when Tsumugi was avoiding her back then. Again, why though?

"Mio-chan?" Tsumugi decided to break the silence between the two. Of course, she was also ignoring Yui and Ritsu who were busily chatting away regarding random things at the background.

"Y-you're not going to…" The bassist stuttered, perspiring.

"What is it?"

"You know…" She looked away. "Ig-ignore us again, are you? Just like the last time…"

"Mio-chan, what makes you thinks so?" Tsumugi was perplexed and all her giddiness was dispelled by that worried look her crush was putting on. "Oh, Mio-chan, I would never again do such a thing. Didn't I promise you back then?"

"But… You seem so distant lately. You're not even focusing on your practices… and it's getting me all anxious," Mio confessed quietly.

The fiddling of fingers against the hem of her skirt, the timid look, the soft voice and the almost teary eyes were too much for Tsumugi as her heart tripled its rate. She gripped the edge of the table to control herself. What she wanted most now was to gather the girl into her arms for the sixth time that day. But she refrained from doing so, successfully.

"I'm probably just… stressed out with school and the band. Trying to balance them, you know? It's not like I'm going to avoid you again, so please don't worry, okay?" Without realizing, Tsumugi had already reached out to clasp Mio's hand into hers, hoping to reassure the girl.

"Promise?" Mio said and Tsumugi almost melted at the sight.

"Of course!" The blonde was smiling ear to ear and that made Mio smile back at her.

They stared into each other's eyes a little while longer until Tsumugi realized the whole light music clubroom was silent. A little too silent. Mio seemed to realize it too as her she lost her smile. She risked a peek over to her left only to see two pairs of intense eyes staring right at them; one curiously and the other rather irritated.

"Go on ahead. Don't let us _bother_ your fun time," muttered the hazel eyed drummer in slit eyes. And the two in topic jumped away from each other looking flustered.

"W-w-w-what are you implying?" Mio stuttered indignantly, hair slightly frizzing out.

"Mm, lately Mio-chan and Mugi-chan seem to be rather close," Yui innocently commented with a smile.

"Don't you think so, Yui? Something _fishy_ is going on," Ritsu glared at them and the naive guitarist nodded.

Tsumugi perspired, as did Mio. The keyboardist wondered if Ritsu discovered her feelings for the black haired girl. She feared the worst.

"What are you talking about now?" Mio furrowed her brows, going all defensive once more.

"The reason the two of you are acting so suspicious…" the drummer started dramatically. Tsumugi gulped. "Is that you've caught onto a juicy gossip and you're not willing to share it with us, haven't you? 'Fess up right _now_!"

A finger was pointing at them both accusingly and Mio and Tsumugi could only stare, bewildered at the outburst.

"I-Idiot!" Mio reached out and smacked Ritsu across the head indignantly. "Stop assuming things!"

Tsumugi sighed in relief that her secret was still… well, a secret from them.

**XXXX  
**

They've just finished their classes but they've agreed not to have practice that day since Tsumugi had some errands to run for their teacher and so the trio packed up their things, ready to head home after a short chat. Ritsu was the first to head out of the light music club room while Mio had just finished putting her books that she was reading into her schoolbag.

"Yui. Are you done yet? C'mon," Mio called over their guitarist who was busy fumbling with the zip of her guitar case.

"E-erh, yeah. I'll be right over, go on ahead. I'm almost… done," Yui muttered.

"Okay, we'll see you at the school's gate entrance then."

At that, Mio left the room and descended the stairs. Yui struggled several more seconds to zip her case and hefted it over her shoulders with a satisfied grin. She was about to stand up when something white caught her eyes. She turned and looked at the object under their table. Slowly, she got on all four and crawled to retrieve the object. In her hands now was a piece of slightly crumpled paper with random scribbling onto it.

"Geez and they scolded me for littering things in the club!" Yui huffed as she stuffed the paper into her pocket, planning to dispose of it the moment she got out of the school building. She rushed out the door and shut it before heading down the stairs, descending two at a time. At the school building's entrance, Yui hastily switched footwear and closed her shoe locker before taking off after her two friends. She halted when her brown eyes caught sight of a trashcan not far away, immediately remembering the piece of paper in her pocket. Yui took out the paper and hurriedly approached the wastebasket intending to toss it in when her foot caught with each other upon haste. She yelped and toppled to the ground clumsily, the crumpled paper rolling away not far away from her disgruntled face. Whimpering, the guitarist opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her knees gingerly. Yui saw her two friends, Ritsu and Mio waving over at her obviously asking if she was alright but Yui just waved back with an unabashed grin. Returning her attention to the paper, she spotted a familiar handwriting and she took it up slowly. Smoothing the sheet of paper with both her hands, she read the contents out loud to herself.

"…_Daydreaming,_" she started hesitatingly. And Yui's eyes widened as the words died at her lips. She continued scanning the short contents of the paper and her heart pounded harder in excitement.

'_Could this be…?_' She gasped to herself after reading the whole thing.

Before she could get up from her sitting position, the wind picked up and the paper was ripped away from her trembling grasp. Horrified, Yui could only yell out mentally, hands extended in midair as it wafted further away from her view.

"Yui!"

Her two friends hollered as they approached her with worried looks. Yui froze in her spot, hands still outstretched.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Ritsu stopped by her.

"Eh… eh… I tripped," Yui laughed, this time embarrassedly, trying to cover her terror. Ritsu helped the short haired girl up much to her gratitude.

"That's so much like you, Yui," the drummer clicked her tongue with a smirk.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Yui puffed out her cheeks looking offended, already almost forgetting about losing the paper.

"Because you're clumsy, that's why!" Her friend laughed heartily.

"I'm not!" Yui argued.

"Aww, geez…" Mio's voice cut their conversation short. Both of the girls looked at their friend who had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Ah… It seems like I've forgotten something at school," the black haired lyricist muttered, scratching her head.

"We'll wait for you to go get it," Ritsu offered.

"N-no. It's alright, you two go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Mio replied hastily as she jogged back to the school building. Ritsu frowned deeply.

"She's so secretive these months," the drummer grumbled as she touched her forehead. She could still distinctively _feel_ the sore feeling where the left handed bassist slapped with all her might the day before due to a crude remark she made. And to think Ritsu would have gotten used to all the smacks and slaps by now. "And extra grumpy too."

Yui froze in her spot, "Uhh…"

Ritsu shrugged and said, "Let's go, Yui."

The female guitarist could only nod wordlessly.

**XXXX  
**

Kotobuki Tsumugi sighed for the tenth time that day. As much she would like to help out her teacher, she wished she could go and practice with her band that evening. At least it would give her more time to spend with her crush. She knew it was selfish of her, but she just couldn't help feeling that way. With not much choice left, she obediently carried out her duties to send the students' books to their homeroom teacher.

Steadily, Tsumugi descended the stairs with the stack of books in her arms, careful not to misstep and tumble down the stairs. She was close to the bottom when all of a sudden her view was obscured by something that she could not identify. Tsumugi tripped over half of the last flight of stairs and stumbled down with a small cry. When she landed, books came showering down on her as she cowered for shelter under her arms. When it finally seized, the blonde opened her eyes again and pushed back strands of yellow locks away from her face. She then scanned for the offending object that made her trip. Tsumugi spotted a piece of paper gently landing onto her lap and she picked it up tentatively. The first few scribbles caught her attention and she didn't need second or further scanning to know the handwriting belonged to her crush. Her eyes widened as her eyes read along the lines slowly.

_daydreaming..._

_i'm daydreaming, i know why_

_you're sauntering over to me that's why_

_the rays over your form makes you look like an angel_

_so pure, so divine_

_i love your skin so smooth, so milky_

_your long pale tresses so wavy, so silky_

_your eyebrows thick, but unique_

_your smile so dazzling, so stunning_

_but what I love most is your tender blue eyes so calm_

_so warm…  
_

Realization dawned on her as she finished the last line. Her heart was beating so fast and her face was flustered. Was this one the _letters_ Mio was writing these past few days ago? Could it be? She pondered. Mio might not realize this but whenever it was recess time, Tsumugi would quietly make her way to Mio's classroom before Yui, Ritsu and Azusa –a new member who've just joined their club few months ago much to the band's excitement—, and spy on the girl. The black haired bassist would busy herself by scribbling words into pieces of papers or a notebook while waiting for the rest of the band members to drop by her classroom. And there were many times that Mio would grunt to herself in a corner while ripping the sheet of paper from her notebook and crumpling it with her hands before proceeding to toss it into her bag unceremoniously with a huff of dissatisfaction etched all over her pretty face. She'd then continue writing on a new fresh sheet of paper until the rest of her friends arrived. This routine went on for several months, and it piqued Tsumugi's interest quite a bit. However she wasn't as blatant as Ritsu as to demand what Mio was writing so secretively -which the former or anyone else has yet to find out until today-. The drummer's inquisitiveness seemed to fade as time went by but Tsumugi remained fully curious all these months, hoping that one day Mio would make a blunder and reveal the contents of those endless _letters_.

The keyboardist paused and stared at the words in the crumpled paper with interest. And now the moment had finally come. She was pretty sure of whom Mio was referring to in the _letter. _Tsumugi's right hand subconsciously touched her bizarre eyebrow, cheeks flaming even further as she reread the so called _letter_. And suddenly it hit her.

Tsumugi contemplated deeply. No, no. It couldn't be. She shook her head. Somehow this seemed all-too-familiar. It was just like that time… yes, that time where Mio had written a song lyric and sent it to Ritsu for opinion and the latter mistook it as a love letter. Could this really be a lyric then? She shouldn't jump to conclusions. She didn't want to end up more than disappointed after getting up her hopes like that.

"Mugi?" Someone chose that moment to come up to the blonde. "Is that you? I heard something… or someone fell… hey, are you alright?"

Tsumugi sluggishly turned her head to face the newcomer with a giddy look rather than a hurt one written all over her features. At the sight of Mio standing right before her, Tsumugi blushed deeply, almost forgetting about the paper in her hands. There were only two reactions Mio could give away now if she noticed the paper. If it really was a love letter as Tsumugi suspected, Mio would freak out. Or, if it was really just a song lyric, she would just get flustered about her work being read by someone else without her permission. She selfishly hoped it was the former.

The left handed bassist seemed to notice the paper in blonde's hands and horror struck the black haired girl. Mortified, Mio staggered back slowly, hands over her mouth. Her face was pale and she stared, speechless. Tsumugi seemed to detect the tensed look on her. So that confirmed her suspicion about the letter and fear settled in. If she didn't act now, Mio would definitely ta—

—took this chance to dash off without a word. Tsumugi threw the rest of the books away from her lap and ran after her crush, the paper still in her hand.

"Mio-chan!" She called her but the girl would not heed her. "Wait!"

"M-Mio-chan!" The cat and mouse chase lasted for several minutes until Tsumugi managed to catch up to her out of fear, excitement and adrenalin rush and grabbed the girl's wrist. Mio found herself being spun around to face an equally panting Tsumugi.

"L-l-let me go, Mugi!" Mio struggled from the grip but the blonde refused to let go.

"Please Mugi!" The black haired girl cried and tugged even harder, which almost caused them both to collapse to the ground. But warm arms enveloped the crying girl and steadied them both from falling.

Upon being hugged out of the blue, Mio ceased all her struggling but kept sobbing, "I-I-I'm ashamed… to show m-my face to you… anymore now t-that you're aware of what I'm feeling… You must be disgusted of me after… after reading those lyrics… r-right?"

"Mio-chan," Tsumugi gently said.

"Y-yes?"

"I like Mio-chan the most. I always have," the blonde confessed. "To have Mio-chan return my feelings is like a dream come true." It felt good to finally let out these pent up emotions that Tsumugi had kept inside all along.

Mio stood there speechless. Did she really mean what she said? She was really happy to hear such words, but was it real? Mio sobbed. "It must be a dream, a d-dream. Yeah… I-It's just a dream. I'll w-wake up soon and feel d-disappointed… just like always…" She kept chanting to herself in a low voice.

"Mio-chan, I'd be disappointed too if this were a dream," Tsumugi tear up as well. The hug she received from Tsumugi only tightened to reassure her and Mio sniffed uncertainly. Slowly, the dark haired lyricist brought a shaking hand to her own cheek and pinched it. Hard. "_Oww_."

Noticing what the taller girl was doing, Tsumugi can't help but to stifle her teary laughter. "It's… not… a dream," Mio muttered in awe and surprise. Finally accepting that this was all real, Mio's tears turned into joy as she returned the hug wholeheartedly, butterflies spreading all over in her tummy. It was something she had always dreamed to do and it was happening right now. She couldn't be happier.

And as it seemed like forever, Mio slowly broke apart, letting their foreheads touch and said above whisper, "M-Mugi…?"

The blonde smiled in return and slightly inclined her head, kind blue eyes never leaving the bassist's.

"I hope you don't mind but I've a… a request of you," the black haired blushed, rubbing the tear stains away from her cheek shyly.

And Tsumugi caught on the atmosphere instantly. There was no one around but the two of them and they were standing so close together after a confession. This could only mean…

Tsumugi went lightheaded and her cheeks flared up on instincts. This could be the moment she had been waiting for so long. The long awaited kiss that she dreamt all day and night. Shyly, Tsumugi nodded for encouragement.

Mio's adorable flushed face then broke into an instant grimace as she pleaded, "Could you move your foot? You're stepping on my toes for the past five minutes."

_END (?)_

* * *

**~OMAKE~  
**

Yui: ***jumps around the room*** IT'S DONE! 3

Ui: ***peeks over the counter*** What is, _Onee_-chan?

Yui: The love letter I've been rewriting for Mio-chan! ***sighes blissfully***

Ui: ***sweatdrops*** Wh-what?

Yui: ***rolls over the floor gleefully with the paper in hands*** He,he,he.

A/N: I think she meant the _lyrics._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even though still inexperienced, hopefully I'll be inspired to write more. (=**

**Do leave a review. I'd be happy to know if people enjoy (or dislike) this. 'Til next time!**

**-Fei**


End file.
